Smiley Eggtree
"Well, I guess that's something to smile about!" - Smiley - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - RT= - RT2= }} |gender = Female |relatives =Husband: Phil Eggtree (RT2 Ending) |favorite thing = Education, smiling |least favorite thing = Distractions |appearances = All Entries }} Smiley Sundae (later Eggtree) 'is the only known female student of Riddle School, and she simply loves school. She is rarely seen without a smile on her face; the only times she is shown not smiling in the RS series are in Riddle School 2 and Riddle School 5 (and Riddle Transfer 1 and 2). Phil once teased Smiley by drawing a face of mustard on the cafeteria wall in the first game and was then sent to Mr. Kahm's class. But, in Riddle Transfer 2, Phil reveals that Smiley found the mustard smudge funny, as it barely qualifies as a smiley face. So, Phil didn't ''really ''need to be sent to to Mr. Kahm, but if he wasn't sent there, Riddle School wouldn't have happened. The most common misconception in the Riddle School series, according to the Riddle School 5 special features, is that Smiley is thought to be a boy. This was cleared up in Riddle Transfer when she used the hair spray on her head. Smiley is female, and she has been female since the first game. Jonochrome (The creator of the series) has said that Smiley and Phil are ''not in a relationship. On November 20, 2011, a Newgrounds user asked JonBro if it was true that Smiley loves Phil, to which JonBro responded, "No, it's not.". However, in Riddle Transfer 2, they were shown dating in the photo album, and Phil eventually proposed to Smiley in one picture. While her friends Phil, Phred, and Zack were undergoing great physical and emotional changes, Smiley—already basically smart and wise—simply learned you can find friends in the most unusual places. This might have been thrown out the window when Diz (the one in question) betrays them, and Quiz was even less likely. In Riddle Transfer sher last name was proved to be Sundae given the title "Eager Scholar" and grew hair after spraying hair spray on her head. She was given Sundae as a surname because her personality is happy and when JonBro thought of happy he thought of the sun. She was also given hair to finally let people know she was a girl. Once Riddle Transfer 2 came out, JonBro, who is now Jonochrome, says that once Phil got used to school, he thought that Phil and Smiley were perfect for each other. It was shown at the end of Riddle Transfer 2 that Phil and Smiley went on a date, got married, and lived a full life happy in the photo album. Also Smiley said that Phil Eggtree got better grades than her, much to his surprise. Games In RS1, Phil makes fun of Smiley and gets put in the special class. In RS2, she is seen in the bandroom with Phred, Zack, and Phil. Once Phil blows the whistle, she will be (sort of) standing on her neck (how?) to convey being in shock and frowning. In RS3, She is seen with Phil in Mr. Soggy's classroom. In RS4, she is seen in Mr. Munch's class moments before Phil is killed (and escapes his dream.) In RS5, she is shown asleep in subject room #1831 (in which the secret door is located). '''Smiley's Dream # Type 1831 into the keypad. # Basically the start of RS3. Once in her dream, grab the ruler in front of you. # Spin the globe 2 times. You should see a pink blob on the globe. It's chewing gum, pick it up. # Combine the ruler and the gum. # Using the gum/ruler combination, click on the vent. You will obtain a rubber band. # Use the rubber band on Mr. Soggy. He will lose his glasses. # Talk to Smiley (in which you tell her that Mr. Soggy can't teach without his glasses). She should get up near the globe. # Click on Smiley one more time. Phil will trip her, and she will die because (somehow) her mouth almost engulfs the globe. In RT, she is trapped on F1. Her combination is 51333. However, the three-button is missing. Go to B1 and talk to Yeddy. Ask him about his hair, then return to Smiley and ask if you can borrow her hair spray. Use the hair spray on Yeddy. He will give you a dice in return. Return to smiley and click on the keypad as if to type the code in. Use the dice on the slot where the 3 button should be. Then type in the code. In RT2, she once again appears in Mrs. Cophey's classroom as a minor character. When Phil arrives back to Earth in the escape pod, she gives him a hug. Trivia * Smiley's design is heavily influenced by the pop culture smiley, the famous stylized representation of a humanoid smiling face. * Smiley didn't have hair until Riddle Transfer. * She wore a Red Sweatshirt in Riddle School 4 and Riddle School 5 (Phred's Dream). * She mostly wears orange shirts. * JonBro could have also been thinking of sundae's as in the ice cream, and the day of a Sunday, as well as the sun itself, seeming to be something that resembles happiness. * Interestingly enough, Smiley appeared in a green shirt in Riddle School, but is changed into a red sweatshirt in Riddle School 4, and an orange shirt in Riddle School 5. ** This could be explained by the fact that Diz mentioned the aliens changing the kids' clothes while they slept. This could also be evidence that my concourse dreaming theory is true, as Diz thought changing the kids' clothes would change their dreams however it never seemed to do so. *Smiley is smart, but in the RT2 credits, it is proved that Smiley plays games, too. *It is shown in RT2 that Phil has better grades than Smiley, despite the fact that Smiley is a lot more into school. Category:Characters Category:Characters which first appeared in RS1 Category:Characters which appeared in RS2 Category:Characters which appeared in RS3 Category:Characters which appeared in RS4 Category:Characters which appeared in RS5 Category:Characters which appeared in RT Category:Main Characters Category:Riddle School 4 Category:Riddle School Category:Riddle School 2 Category:Riddle school 3 Category:Riddle School 5 Category:Riddle Transfer Category:Riddle Transfer 2 Category:Students Category:Helpful Characters Category:Characters which appeared in RT2 Category:Females Category:Main Character